You can't arrange love
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: I can't really think of a summary lol Just please read it! Give it a chance! Pairings include Pezberry and Klaine with just a hint of AnderBerry


**Based on a prompt from GKM: In a dystopian future, there are arranged marriages. Homosexuality is illegal, so all marriages are hetersosexual. Kurt is set up to be married to Santana, and they both know they are gay, but have an agreement not to tell anyone else. Blaine is arranged to marry Rachel, but they both think they're straight and that they are in love. The couples meet at some sort of gathering, and from then on Rachel and Blaine question their sexuality. Eventual Klaine and Pezberry, with Blaine and Rachel having sex prior to meeting Kurt and Santana. Lots of dirty talk and name calling (slut, bitch, whore) during sex only. Other kinks are up to you!**

* * *

"Kurt, I'm not sure we're going to get any action tonight." I sigh as my 'fiancé' and I head to the open bar. I've been checking out girls all night and I'm telling you that I can't find anybody who I find worthy, or maybe the word I'm looking for is willing, of letting me rock their world. I can't say I blame them though. After all I shouldn't be going after girls, but I can't help it. I'm just not physically attracted to guys. Which is kind of funny since I'm sort of engaged to my best friend Kurt

"I think you might be right." He sighs as we grab a couple beers "This totally sucks. I haven't had sex in two months already and the last time I did, it wasn't even that good."

"You had a hot eighteen year old kid on his knees and sucking your dick." I roll my eyes before taking a drink of my beer "How could that have been bad?"

"Ok first, do not refer to him as an eighteen year old boy. It makes me sound like a pedophile! Besides I'm only twenty three! I'm not that much older than him!"

"You're missing the point, Hummel." I say clearly irritated "The point was, he's hot, he's young, and he was willingly giving you head. I'm the one who should be sexually frustrated here! I haven't gotten laid in four months!"

"Wow." Kurt smiles before he just busts out laughing "Do you remember what we were like before we started doing this? You would never say things like 'giving you head' or 'sucking your dick.' You wouldn't even try hooking up with girls, because you knew it was wrong."

"I also said I would be married to you someday." I remind Kurt "Time can really change a person."

"It sure can."

**FLASHBACK**

I've never been in love before. In the world we live in now a lot of people say that. Now with these arranged marriages there are fewer and fewer people falling in love. Something like getting married and starting a family became more like a job than a lifestyle choice. Things like true love only seem to exist in fairy tales. Like right now I'm discussing my wedding plans with my fiancé, but I'm not even happy about it. How can I be happy when I'm being forced to marry someone I could never fall in love with? Why do wedding details mean so much when this wedding is just the start of my unhappy life that will soon follow?

I don't care if I have my dream wedding if I don't have my dream groom. Actually my dream bride to be more specific. Yes I've come to terms with the fact that I'm in fact a lesbian a long time ago. The problem is that homosexuality is illegal. Which means it is punishable by law for me to fall in love.

Sadly the same thing could be said for my dear fiancé Kurt. He knows he's gay and he really doesn't like hiding it. No one really enjoys hiding it, but Kurt takes it pretty hard. He doesn't even believe he'll ever find true love, so he just goes along with this wedding planning in silent. It's hard for me to watch, because I do love Kurt. I'll never be in love with him, but I do love him. I've known him my whole life and he's truly the best friend I've ever had.

I've tried falling in love with him, but I just can't. I've tried to go through with having sex with him, but I can't. I've tried to be happy about this wedding, but I can't. I wish I could though. If I loved Kurt then everything would be easy and everyone would be happy. I'd have the family I always wanted without disappointing my parents or breaking the law. I want that for Kurt too. I wish he could fall in love and start the family he's always dreamed about

"You're thinking too loud, my beautiful fiancé." Kurt smirks at me. We've always been very honest with each other and since we've known each other so long we can always tell when the other is upset. That happens to be more often than not these days "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What more can we discuss, Kurt?" I sigh heavily as I throe myself back on my couch "We both know that you and I will never truly be in love. I love you, Kurt, but this is all beginning to feel like too much."

"I know, San." Kurt sits next to me and wraps his arms around me comfortingly. I know I could never fall in love with him, but at least I can say I'm arranged to be married to my best friend. Most people hate the person they're forced to spend the rest of their lives with. I'm just glad that's not the case with Kurt and I "I love you too. I know we're not exactly who we'd hope to spend eternity with, but if I'm going to be forced to marry a girl," He kisses my cheek "Then I'm glad it's you."

"Me too." I smile before I snuggle into his side. I know that I'll never really fall in love. It hurts to think that a lot of people don't get to find that, but I've got my best friend by my side. I might not get that fairy tale ending, but I'm a lot luckier than some people. I still can't help but feel sad for Kurt too. He's an amazing person and he deserves to fall in love. I really want that for my best friend

"We can't just sit here all day, San." Kurt smiles before he stands up, taking me with him "We have that engagment party to attend."

"Do we have to?" I whine "I didn't even want to go to our engagment party!"

"You know Britt will be very upset if you didn't come." Kurt points out. I know he's right. Brittany is reall going to need me tonight. She's tried to plead with her parents to let her out of this wedding, but they refused. I know that her and Artie aren't in love. In fact I know that Artie is in love with Sugar Motta and Britt is in love with Quinn Fabray. Unfortunately Sugar is promised to Finn Hudson and Quinn is unhappily married to Noah Puckerman.

"You're right. We have to be there for her and Artie. Lord knows that Quinn and Sugar won't be there."It saddens me to think that Quinn and Brittany's love for each other could result in their arrest, but couldn't they at least give Artie and Sugar their chance for happiness? A chance that some of us will never have.

"Go get ready then!" Kurt shouts enthusiastically "There is no way you're going to go to the party wearing wrangler jeans and a flannel shirt! I refuse to let that happen!"

"Careful there, my sweet fiancé." I chuckle "Your gay is showing."

"So is yours!" He laughs before smacking my ass "Now go get ready!"

"Fine!" I laugh as I run upstairs to change

* * *

This party is just can totally tell that Artie and Brittany are completely miserable. All of the guests here who actually care about them are sympathetic, but not really any help. In two months Britt and Artie will be married and starting their miserable lives together. To make matters worst Sugar and Quinn actually did show up tonight. With their significant others I should point out, only making Artie and Britt even more miserable. I've tried everything I could think of to try ans make them at least crack a smile, but nothings working. Not even when I 'accidentally' pushed Finn down the stairs. That just proves how unhappy they are with this situation. There's only one thing I could think of doing at this point

"Do you want to get drunk?" It only takes a second for everyone to agree.

We all head to the first empty room we could find here in the Peirce household. I open my purse and just start pulling out bottles of liquor and cans of beer. I figures that we would need it at some point tonight, and seeing as Britt and Artie have already seen Quinn and Sugar, I believe we're at that point.

"Wow. San, how much alcohol did you bring?" Brittany asks

"As much as I felt was needed to get through tonight." I answer as I toss her a beer

"Isn't my fiancé just the face of classy?" Kurt laughs as I hand him a beer "Do you have a bartender in there too?"

"Baby, I am the bartender." I wink at Kurt before I toss a beer to Artie

"Should we really be drinking?" Artie asks "Isn't it dangerous to drink when you're miserable?"

"Come on just drink." I roll my eyes "It'll numb the pain."

"Alright." Artie nods as we all open our beers at the same time and chug them down. I know that Artie might have a point when he said this was a bad idea, but it feels so right now. The four of us can just sit back, relax, and pretend that our lives aren't complete shit. That's exactly why I plan on getting completely wasted tonight! Tomorrows hangover will be totally worth it

"I need another!" Britt shouts as she grabs another beer

"May I have one?" We all turn our heads at the same time to see Quinn standing in the doorway "I could really use one right now."

"Yeah sure." I say before handing her one "What problem are you dealing with tonight, Blondie?" I know it's a stupid question, but I couldn't resist. I just had to ask

"Well a lot of things actually. My husband has been whining for the past half an hour on how he really doesn't want to be here tonight, my six year old daughter just asked me what a blow job is, and to top it all off," Quinn looks down before opening her beer "The love of my life is getting married to someone who isn't me." She whispers before taking a drink

Nobody seems to have anything to say, because they all just stay quiet. What can we possibly say to her though? Sorry that your life suck? All of our lives suck!

"Guys!" We all jump when we here someone else's voice on the other side of the door "Come on guys! It's just me!"

"Sugar?" Artie questions with excitement in his voice

"Yes baby it's me!" She shouts

"Well, come on in!" I hear her squeal excitedly as she walks through the door and sits on Artie's lap. She places her hands on Artie's cheeks and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. Brittany isn't upset at all by this. In fact she's happy that Artie and Sugar found love in each other. She's just sad that they can't be together

"Where's Finn?" Artie asks as they pull apart

"He's with Harmony." The group nods understandingly. They all know that Finn and Harmony were in love but, just like everybody else, they were promised to other people. Finn to Sugar and Harmony to Rory

"This is so fucked up!" I shout before I throw my beer at the wall "Does anybody fall in love with these stupid arranged marriages!"

"Mike and Tina did." Kurt reminds me

"Oh yeah." I chuckle "I'm pretty sure it's because Asians were doing the whole arranged marriage thing before we were." Everybody laughs for a second before sighing deeply.

"I don't think I can handle this anymore." I whisper as I shed a tear "I mean it's so fucked up!" I shout as I jump up from where I was sitting "Artie, who are you marrying soon?"

"Brittany."

"Who is the love of your life?"

"Sugar." He answers without hesitation beofre wrapping his arms around the girl he loves

"Sugar, who are you marrying?"

"Finn." She sighs

"But, who is the love of your life?"

"Artie." She answers before kissing his lips sweetly

"Do you guys not see what kind of fucked up world we live in? Can anybody in this room honestly say that they love their fiancé? Or Quinn!" The blonde jumps as I mention her name

"Yes?" She asks sounding shy

"Are you in live with your husband?" I notice Britt staring at Quinn just waiting for her to answer

"No." She whispers "I'll never regret my marriage, because I can't bring myself to regret my daughter, but I'm not in love with my husband."

"I know for a fact that Noah isn't in love with you either. He's probably fucking Zises right now!" I don't know why I'm talking like this. I never speak like this, but I think I've finally reached my breaking point. I just can't deal with this anymore

"What's your point, Santana?" My fiancé asks "We already know all this."

"Let's runaway." I suggest "let's all just stick to our little group and runaway. Nobody has to know. We'll just all pack up and leave!" Everybody is staring at me like I've grown a second head or something

"I think you've had enough to drink, San." Britt says as she grabs my hand "We can't just leave."

"Why not? Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you want to marry Artie?"

"No." She ducks her head

"Don't you want a lite where you can go to bed every night with Quinn by your side?" I know they all thinking I'm living in some fantasy world, but I'm being serious

"You know I do."

"Then let's do it! We'll even get Noah and Lauren, Finn and Harmony, we can even get Sam to come!" I'm really starting to think this is a good idea. We could make our own little family unit and maybe Kurt and I could find the loves of our lives

"Why would Sam come?" Quinn asks "His fiancé is rich. He's going to have more money than all of us combined. Why would he give up that?"

"Because all the money in the world can't buy you love." Quinn nods to show me she understands.

"I'm in!" Kurt shouts "I'm ready to start living my life for me and only me. Maybe I'll find the love of my life along the way."

"Yay!" I shout before hugging my best friend

"I'm in too." Britt says excitedly "I just can't marry Artie." She turns her head to look at Quinn

"I'm sorry, Britt." She sighs "It's too late for me. I'm already married and I have Beth. I love you, but I can't."

"Come on, Fabray." I whine "Bring your daughter with us. We can teach her the ways of love and how it can't be arranged."

"I just can't. I promise I won't tell anyone what you're planning though." She whispers before she leaves the room

"Well I'm in." Artie says

"Me too." Sugar smiles "I'm ready to start my life with the man I love."

"Great! Let's do it then!" I shout before I fall from getting over excited

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"It's kind of funny how are little family started." Kurt chuckles and I nod in agreement

"I just wish Quinn and Puckerman had come with us." I admit as I continue to scan the room for a girl "I know that Britt and Zises miss them."

"We tried to convince them, Santana. They just wouldn't go for it."

"I know." I sigh. The whole group had decided to try and convince them to come with us. After two days of failed attempts we gave up. I understand why she was afraid though. While everyone else's love in the group was frowned upon, her love for Brittany was illegal "It might of helped if we told them we play for the same team."

"We agreed not to tell anyone. Not until we fall in love." We both laugh at the thought. We both thought that we could actually fall in love. We stopped looking for love a long time ago

"That was before the world's two biggest whores." I chuckle "I don't think we're getting any tonight though. I haven't seen one-"

"Oh dear Lord." Kurt cuts me off as he yanks my arm "That is the most beautiful man I've ever seen." I roll my eyes as I look in the same direction Kurt is looking. I guess the guy is hot, but I've got my eye on the girl on his arm. Now her I think would be perfect for what I planned for tonight

"Well, it looks like we might just get some after all." I smile before Kurt and I make our way towards our targets

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


End file.
